Miles Tails Prower and the Kitsune Stone
by spwriter172
Summary: When Tails finds a mysterious stone in a forest, an old threat makes itself known again. Can Tails defeat the deathkiller and return the kitsune stone in time? Rated K for mild cartoon violence and a disney death. Adventure/Drama fanfic.


One day, Tails finds a mysterious stone. What awaits him now that he has discovered it? This story is inspired by and very slightly based off of Green Raccoon's _Homeless two Tail_ fanfic on . In this story, Sonic, Amy and Tails are 8 instead of their respective ages in the games. This story takes place 1010 years after the events of _Klonoa's love story_. Hope you enjoy the story. Rated K+ for mild cartoon death and mild cartoon violence. Adventure/Romance/Alternate Universe fanfic with Sonream, Taiamy, Espina, and Knuxouge.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The light brown lasers because are the same kind that Hunter J from the Pokémon series uses to turn Pokémon to stone. The concept of not being allowed to say a villain's name is borrowed from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1 and 2_. Archie Comics owns Mina and Merlin. SEGA owns everything else.

**Miles Tails Prower**

**and the **

**Kitsune Stone**

It was a beautiful summer day and Miles Prower was journeying across Westside Island. He arrived into a place his parents called the dark forest. They said that the dark forest has only one light and no one that has ever seen the light has ever survived except for the one that found it a thousand years ago. Miles believed it, but he wasn't scared. He kept on walking towards the light, ready to run if he had to. He wanted to let everyone know what that light was. Miles saw slight movements in the bushes and wondered what sort of creatures lurk around in the dark forest. His parents warned him about what lurks in the dark forest. Miles thought back to what his parents had said.

"Miles, you must never venture anywhere into the dark forest. There are evil creatures that lurk in that forest. Among them is a most dreaded one, the Deathkiller. It is said that the Deathkiller strikes it's opponents with an extremely venomous poison from a far distance. It is so venomous that you're dead the second it touches the tips of your fur. It never lets you escape alive. The only one who has ever faced the dreaded Deathkiller and survived is the famous hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog." His mother warned.

Miles tried to stay hidden because he didn't bring anything to defend himself with. He didn't want to accidently offend anyone or anything by bringing something to defend himself with, especially the Deathkiller. He saw a faint glow deep in the forest. He wanted to run towards that light, but he had to stay hidden. He finally made it towards the source of the light. It looked like some sort of gem and it shone pink, green, and purple rays of light. It's round circular outside glowed light purple and it's round circular inside glowed white. Miles held his hand out to the stone. The stone lifted up a few inches and floated into his hands. He turned around and went back, taking the stone with him when he started smelling poison. He wanted to run back to the entrance with the stone in his hands, but he was frozen in place with fear. Suddenly, a body pushed him out of the area and rushed him back to the entrance. At first, Miles thought it was the Deathkiller, but then he reminded himself that the Deathkiller always strikes it's victims with poison first and never lets anyone escape alive and if it was the Deathkiller, he would be dead by now. Miles looked up to see Sonic, the hero of Mobius, holding him in his arms and looking at him with a smile on his face. Sonic carried Miles out of the dark forest and back into the city of Westside Island.

"Wow, you sure are brave aren't you? Not many kids would go out venturing into the dark forest alone. Come on, let's return you back to your parents, and don't forget to tell them about that stone, kid." Sonic said.

"Okay, Sonic." Miles replied.

At home, Miles explained every thing.

"I decided to go venturing into the dark forest to find out exactly what the source of that light was; but Sonic saved me before any harm could reach me. I also brought back the source of the light." Miles said.

Miles pulled out the same gem he had found in the dark forest and showed it to his parents. They were both excited and disappointed at the same time. They were excited that Miles had found exactly what the source of the light was, but also disappointed that he went into the dark forest alone without permission, he had lied to his parents about where he was going and that Miles took source of the light out of the dark forest. Miles saw this coming, all of Westside Island wanted to know what the source of the light was, but they absolutely didn't want a kid going into the dark forest, much less alone, because of the Deathkiller. As a result, he was grounded for one week and Miles didn't like it.

"But I brought the gem to show everyone the source of the light. I'll return it as soon as everyone on Westside Island knows that the source of the light is this gem." Miles said.

"What if the Deathkiller saw you? You could die right away. It doesn't matter if you're simply returning it; the Deathkiller will kill you right when it notices you." Miles father, Amadeus, scolded.

That night, while his parents were sleeping, he snuck out of bed, quietly got the gem from the attic, where his parents put it, and snuck out of his bedroom window with his bedroom door locked closed. Then he slowly and quietly closed his bedroom window and quickly and quietly snuck towards the beach. When he got to the water, he was going to fly across it using his two tails and swim the rest of the way if he had to. He took one more look at the place when he noticed that, on the beach, not far from where he was standing, there was a plane facing towards the ocean.

_I__'__d best take the plane so I won__'__t get tired as easily and no one would know that it__'__s me flying it._ Miles thought.

Without hesitation, he quickly and quietly suck into the plane and went to the front of the plane to fly it. As he was passing it's rooms, Miles noticed something. This plane was where Sonic lives while he's traveling. Miles decided that, since he was cold, tired, and a little hungry since he didn't get dinner. He snuck into Sonics warm bed, cuddled up to him, and went to sleep right away right where he was, the gem resting in his hands. Sonic put his arm around Miles and gently hugged him. The next morning, Sonic woke up to find Miles sleeping beside him. He gently shook Miles awake. Miles awoke with a huge yawn, looked behind him and saw Sonic lying down beside him. Then he remembered he was in Sonics plane. Miles looked between his hands and sighed with relief. The gem was still there, still glowing and still in one piece. Miles and Sonic got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. At the table, Sonic had some questions for Miles.

"How come you're here?" Sonic asked.

"I got grounded for a week so I ran away." Miles replied.

"How come you ran away because you were grounded?" Sonic asked.

"It's so boring and all I wanted to do was show everyone what the source of the light was." Miles replied.

Miles showed the gem to Sonic.

"This is the source of the light." Miles said.

"Please tell me you did not just get that from the dark forest." Sonic said.

"Of course I did. I thought you knew I took it yesterday when you lead me back home. You told me to tell my parents about the stone so I guessed you knew I took it." Miles said.

"I didn't know you took it, I thought it stayed right where you found it." Sonic replied.

"What's so bad about it, I'll return it to the dark forest once I find out exactly what it is and tell everyone." Miles reasoned.

"Don't you listen, kid? If you take that stone anywhere out of the dark forest, the whole island is going to turn into dark ruins and black goop is going to cover the entire planet, starting with Westside Island, and work its way around the world. Also, they say that the Deathkiller is the guardian of that stone." Sonic said.

"I thought my parents were bluffing. It happened a thousand years ago and now look at Westside Island, clean and fresh." Miles said.

"Because the stone was returned and as a result the whole world was healed, but people still died from that incident and never came back to life, even after the stone was returned." Sonic explained.

"Exactly what kind of gem is this?" Miles asked.

"They say that it is a powerful stone and that it's guarded by the Deathkiller. That's all I know." Sonic replied.

"It's not a chaos emerald." Miles said.

"What's your name, kid?" Sonic asked.

"Miles Prower. I hate that name. It sounds more like a speed limit then a name. I'm surprised that no one's ever teased me about it yet." Miles replied.

"How about we come up with a nickname for you. Let's see you have two tails, so how about we call you Tails." Sonic suggested.

"Okay, it'll be Tails. I'm surprised no one's ever teased me about either my name or my two tails." Tails replied.

"Maybe you're famous for some reason. Maybe that's why no one's ever teased you about anything. How about we go let your parents know you're safe?" Sonic said.

"Aww, But I want to stay with you." Tails complained.

"You can come with me after we let them know you're safe." Sonic said.

"Also, what does the Deathkiller look like?" Tails asked.

"They say that it has glowing red eyes, but when I looked at them, they were a ghostly blue. That's all I saw of it."

"What's its name? Besides the Deathkiller, that is." Tails asked.

"We must never speak it's real name. That is how it became known as the Deathkiller. No one knows what it's real name is nowadays. That is, no one except, the guardian of the master emerald." Sonic replied.

"Wow, Can you take me to him?" Tails asked.

"I would, but he's all the way up on Angel Island and he might think we're thieves when we're not." Sonic replied.

"Come on, please, I don't think he will ever attack the hero of Mobius." Tails said.

"Well, it's worth a try." Sonic replied.

Just then, sticky black goop leaked out from the dark forest. Sonic went to the front to fly the plane while Tails put on his seatbelt, picked up the stone, and put it between his hands and chest to keep it safe. The plane lifted into the air and Tails watched from above as the black goop engulfed Westside Island. They flew for what seemed like hours when Sonic finally landed the plane. Sonic went back to the kitchen to talk with Tails.

"It must've been angry that you took that stone from the dark forest. Too bad we can't return it right now which spells bad news." Sonic said.

"The Deathkiller must not want to hurt the gem by accident. It noticed that we were flying away with the gem, but stayed right on Westside Island." Tails guessed.

"That's right, but that doesn't mean we're safe. That black goop is covering and absorbing everything, including the water. It seems far slower in water though, but it also seems that it absorbs the water which makes it more powerful. If this keeps up, it's going to cover the entire planet and if the master emerald gets stolen or shattered, Angel Island is going to fall and end up covered as well, along with the master emerald if it's on the island at the time." Sonic said.

They got off and looked for the guardian of the master emerald.

"Are you bringing that stone with you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, why?" Tails replied.

"Because we need to show it to the master emerald's guardian so he knows what we're talking about." Sonic replied.

Suddenly, an echidna appeared in front of them.

"A-are you the Deathkiller?" Tails asked the echidna.

"No. I am not the Deathkiller. I am the guardian of the master emerald." The echidna replied.

"We need you to tell us more about this stone." Sonic said.

Tails showed the echidna the gem and the echidna gasped.

"Th-That's the Kitsune Stone!" The echidna said.

"What's the Kitsune Stone?" Tails asked.

"That stone in your very hands. It is said that it supports the elements of fire and electricity. That's why a kitsune's first two tails have the power of fire and electricity. If it is broken, all fire, electricity, and all other forms of heat disappear forever. If is misused in any way, the entire world either melts into gas and goes into the sun causing it to melt all the planets in the universe into nothing and that all adds into the sun's heat until the sun explodes or the planet freezes into a ball of ice and goes right out into outer space and crashes into the sun causing it and other planets in the universe to explode. That's why only one kitsune and one non kitsune every one thousand years can touch the stone and survive and it can only be a kitsune. Also, if the Kitsune Stone gets even slightly damaged in any way, all the kitsunes in the universe die immediately. That's why it is way harder than it looks. It is actually far harder than steel." The echidna explained.

"What's a kitsune?" Tails asked.

"A kitsune is any fox or fox like creature with two or more tails. They are said to be very mythical and they can change form at will." The echidna explained.

"Also, what is the Deathkiller's real name?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. You got wrong echidna, it's my grandfather that knows the Deathkiller's real name and he died after he muttered it's real name out loud by accident." The echidna replied.

"We would return it, but the island it was on, Westside Island, is now completely covered in black goop. Also, the Deathkiller came right out of the dark forest and intentionally covered the island in black goop and that black goop covered everything, even the water. If this keeps up, the entire planet is going to be covered in black goop." Sonic explained.

"What? Oh no, we need to save the planet." The echidna said.

"Right. Oh, I'm Sonic and this is my buddy, Tails." Sonic introduced.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Knuckles, Knuckles the echidna." Knuckles introduced.

"Also, what about the master emerald, Will it be safe?" Sonic asked.

"It will be okay for now; we have more important matters to deal with." Knuckles explained.

"What should we do first?" Tails asked.

"First we should find all seven chaos emeralds. Then we should bring them all to the master emerald and use them all to stop that black goop so we can return the Kitsune Stone where it belongs. After we return the Kitsune Stone, we should calm the Deathkiller." Sonic explained.

"Right." Knuckles and Tails agreed.

Then, the whole island shook and they ran towards the master emerald. They went to where the master emerald was to find that it had been shattered. On the stairs leading to the emerald, there was a note.

The note said, _You have been warned, give back the Kitsune Stone or else! _

"What does that mean?" Tails asked.

"It means that either we return the Kitsune Stone right away, or the entire planet is going to be covered in black goop." Knuckles said.

"We should hurry to the plane and start collecting all 7 chaos emeralds." Sonic said.

Just then, a light blue transparent creature lunged at them and started chasing and slashing at them as they started running for the plane. They were all in and the plane lifted off the ground and started flying when the creature attempted to slash the plane in half. The back of the plane was in range of the creature's claws and when it was about to slash the plane in half, something knocked the creature's arm and someone appeared to be on the top of the plane throwing a seemingly endless supply of red and yellow hammers at the creature. The plane flew off as the creature was distracted and confused.

"Tails, fly the plane while I see who's up there." Sonic said.

"Okay, I've never flown a plane, but I'll try." Tails said.

"I'll tell you what to do, Tails." Knuckles offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Tails replied.

Tails ran to the front of the plane and started flying it as Knuckles told Tails what do. Sonic opened the door on the roof and stepped out. It was then when he noticed who saved them. It was a pink female hedgehog with a pink skirt and she was holding a hammer with a red middle and yellow ends and a yellow handle. They reached out in an attempt to hold each other's hands. Once Sonic got a hold of her hand, he pulled her into the plane. Once they were both inside the plane and the door on the roof was closed, Sonic ran to the front of the plane and started flying as Tails, Knuckles, and the pink hedgehog sat down.

Are you okay? Who are you? What was that thing that tried to kill us?" Tails asked.

"I'm okay. My name is Amy Rose, but you can just call me Amy. The creature that tried to kill you is Chaos." Amy explained.

"What is Chaos?" Tails asked.

"Some say that it's the true form of the Deathkiller, but some people are doubting that possibility because it's name has been said out loud and nothing bad has ever happened because of speaking it's name. As a result, some say it serves the Deathkiller. It is strengthened by chaos emeralds and the more emeralds it has, the stronger it is. Also, there are some ancient ruins I want to show you. I have a feeling that these ancient ruins mean something." Amy explained.

"Okay, let's go straight to these ruins. By the way, my name's Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails." Tails replied.

"My name's Knuckles the echidna, but you can just call me Knuckles. Do you know the location of any chaos emeralds?" Knuckles replied.

"Yes I do. One of them is at the end of the ruins, and I have another." Amy replied.

She pulled out a red chaos emerald and showed it to them.

"Where are the ruins?" Knuckles asked.

"They can be reached by going through an underwater tunnel below Angel Island. But we need to do what we need to do and then hurry out once we get in or we'll get trapped by the black goop." Amy replied.

Do we have to go through water?" Sonic complained as he went underwater under Angel Island.

"I'm afraid it's the only path, Sonic." Amy replied.

They dived underwater, through the tunnel, and into the ruins. They got out and walked into a tunnel where any water that went past the door was drained out and they entered the ruins. They stopped and Amy showed them an illustration on the wall. The illustration was of a two tailed fox appearing to be doing something with a shining ball of aura.

"That's strange; it was completely dusty when I last visited here." Amy said.

Then, three figures jumped in front of them.

"We are the chaotix detective agency. My name is Vector, and this is Espio, and Charmy." Vector introduced.

"Are you wondering what this illustration means?" Espio asked.

"Yes Espio, we need to know right away. Especially Tails." Amy replied.

"The illustration shows a young two tailed fox using the Kitsune Stone's power to help stop the Deathkiller." Charmy explained.

"Of course, the young two tailed fox must be Tails who is destined to save the world from the Deathkiller." Sonic said.

All of the sudden, the cave seemed to get darker.

"Oh no, either that black goop got here, or that's Angel Island falling right on to the ruins!" Knuckles yelled.

Just then, a figure pushed them out of the ruins and flew them back to land.

"What were you thinking? You could've died in there." The figure said.

"We were trying to get clues to stop the Deathkiller." Knuckles replied.

"Oh. Anyway, I'm Rouge." Rouge said.

"My name's Knuckles." Knuckles said.

"Yeah and I'm Amy, the handsome kitsune is Tails, the croc is Vector, The chameleon is Espio, the bee is Charmy, and lets just get back to finding the emeralds and stopping the Deathkiller, okay." Amy said impatiently.

Tails blushed when Amy called him handsome.

"In love with Amy, huh?" Knuckles whispered to Tails when Knuckles noticed him blush.

"Just don't brag about it or I'm going to reveal who you're in love with." Tails warned Knuckles.

Knuckles blushed when he found out that Rouge had heard this. Sonic and Tails giggled a little.

"What, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"Dude, she has a reputation as a thief. She rescued us because she didn't want anybody to die." Sonic explained with a giggle.

"She didn't want us to die which proves she is not evil. Sure she might have tried to steal the Master Emerald a few times in the past, but what's past is past." Knuckles replied.

"By the way Knuckles, here's the chaos emerald I managed to get out of those ruins, a gift from me to you." Rouge said.

Rouge gave Knuckles a chaos emerald which Knuckles accepted.

"Thanks, Rouge. That makes 2 emeralds found, 5 more to find." Knuckles said.

They went across some nearby mountains where Rouge said another chaos emerald might be. They were halfway through and it was nighttime when they noticed that the Kitsune Stone was glowing brighter that ever before.

"Stop! Who's there? Why do you have the Kitsune stone?" A voice said as a light shone towards them.

A figure approached them. The figure looked like a female mongoose.

"Mina, is that you?" Tails asked.

Mina ran towards them and hugged Tails.

"Oh Miles, I was worried you never made it out of Westside Island alive." Mina said.

"People call me Tails." Tails said.

"Okay, oh, and who is this handsome chameleon?" Mina said.

Espio turned a deep shade of pink when Mina called him handsome.

"My name's Mina. What's yours?" Mina said.

"M-my name's Espio." Espio introduced.

"Are you looking for chaos emeralds? Here is mine, Espio." Mina said.

"Great, now it's 3 found, and 4 more to find." Knuckles said.

"Let's go, avalanches occur lots of times in this part of the mountains. I'll show you where my friend lives." Mina said.

Then, an avalanche came down on them all. When they awoke the next morning, they were inside a nice house in beds near a warm fire.

"Wow, Tails. Your name is Miles?" Charmy said.

"Yep, Sonic nicknamed me Tails since I don't like how my real name, Miles Prower, sounds like a speed limit." Tails replied.

"I think Miles Prower is an excellent name. Tails is an excellent name too." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." Tails replied, blushing.

Tails checked for the Kitsune Stone, but it wasn't there.

"We need to go back out; I've lost the Kitsune Stone." Tails said, panicked.

"Relax, we'll find it." Sonic assured.

"Relax!? The Deathkiller can get that stone easily. Then either the Deathkiller returns it, or the Deathkiller breaks it." Tails replied.

Then, a young rabbit rushed into the room.

"It's the Deathkiller; it's got the Kitsune Stone!" The rabbit yelled.

"I told you so, Sonic." Tails said as everyone rushed outdoors.

They arrived outside to find the Deathkiller flying away with the Kitsune Stone.

"Oh no…" Tails said.

Then, Sonic pulled out the Kitsune Stone and gave it to Tails.

"What, but, how?" Tails asked as he took the Kitsune Stone.

"I managed to hide the Stone in my quills as the ruins collapsed while Rouge flew us out. The stone that the Deathkiller took is a fake." Sonic explained.

"Why didn't the Deathkiller kill us all?" Knuckles asked.

"It must not want to expose itself anymore than it already has. Either that, or it knew that the one it took was a fake." The rabbit said.

"We need to find the remaining emeralds quickly. Would you like to come with us on our quest?" Sonic said to the rabbit.

"Sure, I'll help. My name's Cream." Cream said.

_Wow, I__'__m actually travelling with Sonic the hedgehog. I wonder if he__'__s going to ask me out someday. _Cream thought.

_She sure is cute, maybe I__'__ll ask her out someday. _Sonic thought, blushing.

"According to this emerald tracker, the other 4 emeralds are all together on a ship that's scheduled to go out to sea soon." Rouge informed.

They ran as fast as they could to the ship to see a purple cat protecting the remaining emeralds from Chaos. Tails jumped off of the cliff they were on and sliced one of Chaos's arms with his tails while they were spinning. Tails looked at Chaos just in time to see the other arm coming at him. The cat gave Tails the emeralds and blocked the attack. Three minutes later, Tails opened his eyes to see that Sonic and the others had defeated Chaos and were trying to help the cat. Tails rushed over to help. When he touched the wounds, the cat was healed instantly.

"Wow, the Kitsune Stone must have healing powers." Tails guessed.

Then a female echidna rushed over and knelt down beside the cat.

"Are you okay? My name's Tikal and this is Big the cat." Tikal said.

Big got up and hugged Tikal.

"Tikal, are you okay? Are you hurt? I've warned you not to rush into a battle without protection." Big said, making sure Tikal was okay.

"I'm okay, Big. You don't have to be so protective. I know that you're in love with me, and I'm in love with you too, but can't you let me take risks sometimes?" Tikal asked, hugging Big.

"But what if you get hurt?" Big asked.

"Since we have all seven chaos emeralds, we should try to defeat the Deathkiller." Mina said.

"We'll help you." Tikal said.

"Great, we'd love the help." Tails said.

They got the master emerald, repaired the master emerald and went to Westside Island to stop the Deathkiller.

"Tails do you know why you have never been teased, or why the Deathkiller never tried to kill you?" Tikal asked as they were going to Westside Island.

"No, why?" Tails asked.

"Because you are the chosen one, the descendant of the kitsune that was chosen by the Kitsune Stone a thousand years ago." Tikal explained.

"If I was descended from kitsunes, how come my parents aren't kitsunes?" Tails asked.

"Not all that are born to kitsunes are kitsunes." Tikal replied.

The next day, they arrived at Westside Island to find a small yellow and light blue creature with small wings called a Chao leading a silver male hedgehog and a light purple female cat into a nearby cave that used to be the dark forest.

"Let's follow them and see if we can get them to help us." Sonic said.

They chased them until they finally caught up with them at the entrance to the ruins.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"My name is Tails and these are my friends. We are here to return the Kitsune Stone to it's rightful place." Tails replied.

"These…so you think of other Mobians as tools for your dirty work." The silver hedgehog accused.

"N-no, that's not what I meant. I meant that they are my friends, my equals, my partners." Tails said.

"I don't believe you. A dark purple hedgehog told Blaze and I that there is an evil two tailed fox that is planning to destroy the Kitsune Stone." The silver hedgehog replied.

"Oh don't tell me you got tricked by the Deathkiller too!" Knuckles yelled.

"Too, you mean someone has been tricked by the Deathkiller before?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, my parents have been tricked into giving me to it. It was a rainy night and I was barely a week old. My parents were trying to get me to the Deathkiller before midnight. When they got there, they thought I was going to be cared for and become the next guardian of the Kitsune Stone. Instead, they got tangled in thick vines. The vines got tighter and tighter. My parents begged me to run and flee but I didn't want to leave them there to die. Just as the Deathkiller was going to kill me, my older sister carried me out of Westside Island. She got me on to the edge of Angel Island when she fainted and fell off of the edge of the island. From then on, I always stayed near the Master Emerald. Protecting it in case the Deathkiller came back, protecting the Master Emerald so the Deathkiller wouldn't use it for evil." Knuckles explained.

"There's no time to lose. The world could be covered in goop any minute now." Tails said.

"Right, oh and I'm Blaze and my partner here is Silver. We've come here from 200 years into the future." Blaze said.

The Chao lead them further and further into the dark forest.

_This place sure has a lot of traps unlike last time I came here. How come there are lots of traps now, but none the last time I came here? _Tails wondered.

"The Deathkiller must've known we were coming, If only Silver and Blaze hadn't been tricked by the Deathkiller." Rouge said as if reading Tails thoughts.

Then, light brown lasers started shooting at them from the trees. Cream was about to be hit when Sonic shoved her out of the way and took the hit. Sonic turned to stone on contact.

"Sonic! Quick, Tails, use the Kitsune Stone to revive Sonic." Cream said.

"No, the Kitsune Stone needs all the power it has. If Tails uses it now, we will never be able to defeat the Deathkiller." A voice replied.

Then, a fox stepped out of the trees and revived Sonic with his magic.

"Uncle Merlin, you're alive!" Tails yelled.

"Miles, you're okay." Merlin said.

"Wait, Miles? As in Miles Prower of the Kitsune Prophecy?" Silver asked.

"Of course, the very same." Merlin replied.

"A prophecy, there's actually a prophecy about me?" Tails asked.

"Of course there is. Miles, it is time to learn of when you were born." Tikal replied.

"It was a stormy day and your mother, Rosemary, was with the thousand tailed kitsune who was telling your mother of a prophecy. The prophecy told of a male two tailed kitsune with the last name of Prower who will save the world from the Deathkiller. The morning after, everyone on Westside Island was celebrating your arrival like the arrival of a prince soon to become king. They pampered you like royalty because of the prophecy. However, we could not tell you until you actually had the Kitsune Stone and were trying to defeat the Deathkiller." Merlin explained to Tails.

"Don't worry; we're going to fulfill the prophecy." Tails assured.

When they got to the deepest part of the cave, the smell of poison was really strong. Then, the Deathkiller appeared.

"Alright Deathkiller, what are you really up to? Or should I say, Mephiles?" Silver asked, accusingly.

"So you were the one that killed my parents, Mephiles!" Knuckles shouted.

Mephiles revealed his true self. Everyone tried everything to kill Mephiles, but they could barely do any damage. Then a black hedgehog leapt out of hiding.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done! I am Shadow the hedgehog and I will defeat you! By the power of the chaos emeralds, I banish you forever to the zone of silence, dead and never to return! Now, Miles Prower, use the Kitsune Stone and all of the emeralds to banish Mephiles permanently!" Shadow yelled in determination.

Tails used the Kitsune Stone and did as instructed, using his full power. After a while, Tails killed and banished Mephiles permanently. The Kitsune Stone gently dissolved into yellow lights and was absorbed into Tails. Tails glowed a bright yellow as he grew a third tail. The world was saved and healed, and the prophecy was fulfilled, but the adventure still goes on.

The next day, Tails walked up to Shadow who was standing on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Shadow, how did you know my real name?" Tails asked.

"I've been watching you ever since you were born, making sure that you survived and the prophecy came true. When you and Sonic went to Angel Island, I told my sister, Amy, to watch and protect you while I fought the Deathkiller." Shadow explained.

"Also, now that the Kitsune Stone has dissolved and absorbed into me, won't the universe get destroyed?" Tails asked.

"Eventually, it will, but we have five years before that happens. There will be an eclipse from tomorrow on. Eventually, the world will freeze and go into the sun. Luckily, there is a faraway universe and we are escorting as many as we can to that universe. The emeralds have to stay here and get destroyed, though. There is already a group of objects with the same power as the chaos emeralds in that universe." Shadow explained.

"If the Kitsune Stone is gone, why am I not dead?" Tails asked.

"The stone didn't get destroyed, it got absorbed into you. Yes, the other kitsunes in this universe will die soon because the Kitsune Stone absorbed into you, but that won't happen for at least three years. If we can get them to that other universe, they'll be safe. This brings us to your next mission. You must find and rescue as many inhabitants of this universe as you can and get them to that other universe." Shadow explained.

The next morning, he was awakened by Amy.

"Come on, we have to rescue as many as we can. The others have already started." Amy said as Tails got up.

"Where are the others at?" Tails asked.

"Sonic, Mina, and Cream have gone west, Shadow and Rouge have gone north, Vector, Espio, and Charmy have gone south, and Knuckles is waiting for us." Amy replied.

Once everyone in the universe was rescued, Tails and his friends followed them through the portal to the other dimension. Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
